First and Last love
by sweet monny
Summary: Para mim, ele foi meu primeiro e último amor.


**Título:** First and last love

**Autora:** yuuchan / sweetmonny (Depende de onde você está lendo esse texto)

**Beta:** Bella Potter Malfoy

**Categoria:** the GazettE

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Gênero:** Yaoi/romance/drama/angst

**Classificação:** livre

**Status:** One-shot

**Sinopse: **_Para mim, ele foi meu primeiro e último amor_.

**Direitos Autorais:** Eles não me pertencem, ok? São da PSCompany e deles mesmos.

**Observação: **As partes em itálico são pensamentos/lembranças do Uruha.

* * *

**First and last love**

Uruha's POV

Eu sempre dei tudo de mim, sempre te amei e fiz coisas que jamais imaginariam que uma pessoa faria pela outra. E tudo que eu fiz, foi por você, para você e mais ninguém.

Lembrei-me de quando a gente se conheceu... Essa era a memória que eu nunca iria esquecer, até o dia que você conseguiu tudo de mim, inclusive meu coração, e quebrou tudo, pouco a pouco, com as mãos, sem sentimento nenhum.

__

- Kouyou, você é um egoísta que ganha o coração das pessoas e, depois de brincar, joga fora, como se o brinquedo o tivesse cansado ou quebrado! – Esbravejou o mais velho dos dois.

_- Eu nunca fiz isso com você, Shiroyama. Você me larga, por qualquer pessoa. Claro, não devo citar as bebidas e o cigarro, não é mesmo? – Diz o loiro, ironicamente, sorrindo._

_- Nossa, mas a única pessoa que faz isso seria você. Por que não vai encher a cara, em vez de me atormentar? – Gritou o moreno. – Você me cansa, Takashima, me cansa. Estou farto de você e essas suas brigas infantis. – Tornou o moreno, mais calmo, fazendo pouco caso._

_- Se eu te canso tanto, por que não termina, então? Seria mais fácil, Yuu. – O mais alto deles sorriu forçadamente, abaixando a cabeça e segurando a camisa na altura do peito direito, e chorou silenciosamente._

_- Posso me arrepender depois, e você pode não voltar pra mim. Aí seria eu quem sofreria... – Respondeu o moreno simplesmente._

_O loiro nada disse, apenas soltou um gemido sofrido, passando as mãos pelos olhos, tentando impedir as lágrimas, mas sem sucesso. Levantou-se, cambaleando, escancarou as portas do guarda-roupa de Shiroyama, juntou todas as suas roupas em uma mala, o mais rápido possível, e virou-se para o mais velho. _

_- Espero que, com essa separação, você sofra mais do que eu, para aprender um pouco sobre amor e sobre a dor... – O loiro disse, com o coração apertado, falhando algumas batidas._

_- Kouyou... Você, quer me largar, é isso? – O moreno _fitou os_ olhos cor-de-mel do mais novo._

_  
- Não, Yuu, faço questão de enterrar nosso relacionamento, porque ele já estava morto, e não queria que apodrecesse e fedesse mais do que deve. E eu não te larguei, já estávamos assim há tanto tempo... Só morávamos juntos e partilhávamos a cama. – Sorriu __Kouyou,__ dolorosamente, seus olhos demonstrando o quão machucado seu coração estava e o quão doloroso era aquilo._

_- Pois bem. Se é isso o que deseja, não me resta mais nada além de fazer sua vontade. – O moreno andou até a porta de saída e a abriu. – Não beba e nem fume mais do que deve._

_Takashima__ nunca esperou tal reação do moreno que um dia amou mais que sua própria vida._

_Só restou sair pela porta, encarando as orbes frias, geladas e sem amor do moreno, e ali eu percebi que esse rompimento seria definitivamente sem volta._

Aquelas brigas já estavam acontecendo há tanto tempo, que era como se eu corresse loucamente para salvar alguém já sem vida. E aquela não-vida, era nosso relacionamento. 

Parei no batente da porta, fumando um cigarro. Precisava tirar aquela dor de mim, e nada como destruir os pulmões junto com o coração já destruído. Fui até a janela, observando o dia, aquela névoa cobrindo os prédios maiores, e a chuva que caía'**.** Um tempo fechado, parecido com o meu interior. Era assim que eu estava por dentro: destruído e sem felicidade.

Soltei minha respiração quente contra a janela, que ficou embaçada. Passei a mão contra o vidro gelado, a temperatura tão baixa contrastando com a da minha pele, e olhei para as pessoas lá embaixo, percebendo um moreno alto, embaixo de um guarda-chuva com outra pessoa, que não consegui definir quem seria.

Essa pessoa estava entrando no mesmo condomínio que eu morava, e o moreno maior dos dois se recusou a entrar, olhou diretamente para minha janela, através de seu guarda-chuva transparente. Então oreconheci, com seu maravilhoso piercing preso no canto direito do lábio inferior.

Desencostei-me da janela rapidamente e sentei no sofá, percebendo então que quem mais sofria era eu, porque eu o amava demais para esquecê-lo assim, como ele fez.

Para mim foi mais que um relacionamento qualquer e uma simples transa.

Para mim, ele foi meu primeiro e último amor.

**_Fim._**


End file.
